


The Bride and his Bridesmaid

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blaire is a bastard, FICTIONAL LACK OF PAIN, Forced Crossdressing, Graphic Sex, M/M, Marriage ceremony, No Lube, Not totally unwilling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Waylon falling for Eddie slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting captured and forced into acting out Eddie's twisted fantasies to survive, Waylon meets Miles, but can they both work together to escape from the clutches of the Groom? Eddie/Waylon sexual content. Slight Miles/Waylon at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is ignoring the ending of the original game, going along a storyline where Miles gets caught by Eddie while trying to escape the asylum like Waylon. Also, this is my first Outlast fic so I hope its okay :) Also I do not own Outlast sadly ;P Disclaimer.

Waylon didn't know why he was going along with this. Maybe he should've just begged Eddie to kill him when caught, or not tried to run from him earlier when he was in one of his less persuasive moods, although one small part of him wanted to live. Perhaps that was why he'd agreed to do this, well, it wasn't as if he'd been given much of a choice on the matter. If he went through with this, there was still the hope that he'd be able to find some way to escape and see his wife and two children again. That was the hope that was getting him through this nightmare.

He figured that seeing as the only way of surviving right now would be to cooperate with the mad man, so he may as well give in and try his best to please him; even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

After having tried to escape his clutches numerous times, and having a broken and swollen ankle that was killing him, he'd thought he would reason with the man, saying that he'd stop running so they could get... married. Just thinking about what Eddie wanted to do with him made him shiver.

At least he'd managed to get out of having his private parts sawn off, although he still doesn't know how. Maybe Eddie saw him as a woman with the parts he had now, wait, saw him as a  _man_ with the correct parts. No, it was more likely a woman with male parts, as he'd somehow managed to convince him he had a womb already, despite being a man... Whatever he saw him as, Waylon was just glad he could keep his dick and balls intact, even if it meant getting married to this monster.

He was currently tied to a chair, wearing a wedding dress that Eddie had either hand-made himself or stolen off the corpse of someone. It  _was_ suspiciously covered in dried blood and grime, so he had his suspicions about the latter. Although it would be weird if someone had been running around in a wedding dress inside this mental asylum anyway...

He felt so stupid, but seeing as this was the only way he'd get out of this, he just grinned and bared it. He had no idea where his undershirt and coveralls were, but he felt glad that Eddie had at least allowed him to keep his boxers on.

As he was held there, he began to think back to his actually wedding. Lisa had looked so beautiful. A truly beautiful vision in white; almost like an angel. Whereas what did he look like now? A transvestite. Although he had to admit, despite being a madman he had chosen a nice dress. It was suspiciously fitting too... He hadn't ever had any cross dressing tendencies before, and after this ordeal he didn't think it likely he ever would. Not even for support, or a dare.

He was being held in a small room next to a makeshift chapel that he'd ran past earlier. Eddie had left him in there tied up and locked in so that he wouldn't run from him again, and so that he could be safe while he 'gathered the guests'. Waylon could only image what he meant by that, and he hoped it involved no dangerous variants or killing the more innocent here.

"Darling!" He faintly heard Eddie shout from down the corridor. The sudden sound of his voice in the darkness made Waylon jump, although he ignored it and waited patiently for his 'fiancé' to enter the room. He frowned when he heard a second voice- this one sounding like one of his victims, and found himself feeling sorry for the poor guy.

He heard the sound of a metal cupboard being pushed out of the way, and then saw Eddie enter into this small room with another man in tow. He was slightly taller than Waylon, with short black hair and dull grey eyes. He wasn't naked, or in any uniform patient or worker, so Waylon could only assume he had snuck into the facility for some reason. He was, however, very dirty and covered in splatters of blood.

"Darling! I caught a live one!" Eddie said gleefully, pulling the rather pissed off, but very much alive and sane man through the door properly. Well, he probably wasn't sane being in a place like this, "She will be your bridesmaid."

"Let go of me you sick fu-" The man started to say, but then his glare landed on Waylon and he cocked his head. "Oh great lemme guess, are you another patient too?"

"DONT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Eddie yelled, shaking the man violently and slapping him round the face. Well that answered Waylon's earlier question on whether he saw him as a man or a woman.

The man held his tongue after that, seemingly realising that it would probably happen again if he spoke out of turn. Waylon just stared as that little scene played out in front of him, knowing that Eddie probably wouldn't appreciate him talking out of line either. When the man turned his gaze to him, still keeping a firm grip on the man, Waylon felt he needed to say something back, so he gave the best fake smile he could and answered him.

"He- I mean, she's, um, great. Have you prepared everything, love?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man staring at him in disbelief, but he ignored him and kept a loving gaze trained on Eddie, who smiled back with the same expression then shook his head.

"Not quite. I think I shall leave you two alone for a while so you can get to know each other. I know how you women are; you like to gossip and chat amongst one another, hm?" He giggled then pushed the man over to a chair near Waylon's. After tying him up, he walked over to Waylon and stroked his face adoringly, and then leant down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Waylon tried his best not to shy away or gag at the action, knowing he had to show Eddie no doubts, before the other man pulled back and smiled down at him.

His expression quickly darkened as he glanced at both of them and began to walk slowly backwards out of the room. "I can trust you to wait here with your new friend Darling, can't I? If you leave, I know you truly are just another filthy, lying whore that deserves to die." He said threateningly. Waylon nodded, keeping his mouth shut, and he could still feel the other man's eyes on him. Eddie's anger lifted when he saw the nod, then he left, probably in search of other people or corpses to be guests.

As soon as he was out the door with it locked and a metal cupboard pushed in front of it, Waylon breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to face the other man.

"Can I just clarify- I'm not insane." He said, locking his eyes onto his to let him know he was being truthful, but the other man just raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He answered sarcastically. "You could've fooled me."

Waylon shook his head. "I worked here- I mean, I was forced to work here, until I betrayed Murkoff by sending out an anonymous tip to several journalists in the hope they'd expose the horrors of this place...My name's Waylon Park, what about you?"

"Miles. Miles Upshur. I'm a journalist... Wait, anonymous tips? Could it be you who sent me here in the first place?"

Waylon's eyes widened in realisation as he recognized the name of this man as one of the people he had emailed. "Yes! Yes, I emailed you." He laughed, although it was more from relief rather than happiness or joy. "I knew my message would reach out to someone..." He paused, realising that by luring the man here with the promise of a story and telling him Murkoff's projects needed exposing to the world, he had probably made his life hell since he arrived, and he'd probably gone through similar ordeals to him. Although to be fair, he didn't realise how out of control things would get so quickly. He glanced over at the man and gulped when he saw him looking daggers at him.

"So it was  _you_!" You were the one that lead me here, tempting me with the promise of a good story lead, and yet to get the fucking information I needed, I've been chased by inpatients, nearly ripped apart several times by a fucking pig of a man, had two of my fucking fingers forcibly chopped off by fucking lunatic that calls himself a doctor, and to top it all off, I've now been caught and am being forced to being a fucking woman to watch a marriage between a freak and the fucker who lead me here?!"

Waylon would feel sorry for this guy, if he hadn't been through virtually the same situations. "At least you weren't threatened with having your dick cut off!"

"You what?" Miles spat, frowning and giving Waylon an incredulous look.

"It was Eddie, you know, that guy who tied us both up here? He's one of the patients of this place. He thinks we're all women, and he tried to make us all 'beautiful'. He stripped me then tied me up and tried to cut my dick of with a fucking buzz saw!"

Miles looked at him like he was insane for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed. Waylon frowned, feeling a little annoyed.

"Why're you laughing?"

"Because he was going to cut your dick off!" Miles managed to say through fits of laughter. It wasn't particularly funny, considering the same thing could also happen to him, but just the idea was so far fetched that he found it almost hilarious.

"It's not funny." Waylon huffed, growling threateningly a few seconds later when he wouldn't stop.

Once Miles had eventually calmed down from his moment of hysteria, he couldn't help but glance down at Waylon's crotch area curiously. "So... Did he?" Waylon raised an eyebrow, not understanding his question. "Did he actually cut it off?"

"What? No!" Waylon yelped, staring at him in disbelief. "I've still got all my private parts thank you very much!"

"Really? If he was gonna cut it off, then why didn't he?"

"Someone rammed into him just as he was about to make the cut. It was so close, but because of that I was able to break free and slip away from him. It worked, except a little later on I ran into him again and he tried to hang me... I don't know how I managed it, its all still a blur, but I somehow managed to convince him I was sorry and that I loved him back. It's all part of my plan to escape you see; I'm gaining his trust so that for now, he wont kill or harm me. He's even killed a variant that was after me earlier in this whole nightmare, so actually I'm safe for now... I've just got to... Um... Marry him and..." He trailed off and blushed, looking away in embarrassment from Miles as the realisation of what he was planning to do came back to him.

"... And what?" Miles asked cautiously.

"Well... My original plan was to somehow knock him unconscious while he was distracted as we... Uh..." He blushed harder, feeling himself squirm within the confines of the ropes. "C-copulated..."

Miles burst out laughing again. He didn't care that by making so much noise he could be putting them in danger, but right now he didn't care. He needed a laugh after everything that'd happened to him.

"Sh-shut up! It's the only plan I could come up with on such short notice! It's too late just to break out and make a run for it. My ankle's buggered, and I'm in this fucking dress, so he'd catch me in no time, and then he'd kill me for sure."

"So you thought it was better to have him fuck you and hope that someone of your size could knock him out? Good luck with that." He snickered, ignoring the glare that Waylon was sending him.

"Well actually, now that you're here, I think we've bettered out chances to escape." Waylon said, grinning mischievously. Miles raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And how'd you figure?"

"Now I don't have to rely on my aim alone. While I'm keeping him distracted, you could escape your confines, come find us, and knock him out for me! Then we could help each other escape this god awful place... What do you say?" He asked hopefully. Miles seemed to think about it for a second, before shrugging.

"Sure, but how can you be sure I won't just run off and leave you alone with him, using your distraction for him as one for me while I make my escape?

Waylon opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it and looked away. "I can't, although you and I are in the same position. We've both suffered, and we both want to get out of here more than anything. We stand a better change of survival if there are two of us, so surely it's not really in your best interest to leave me?" He looked at Miles as he saw the man think again, staying silent for a few seconds before adding, "Plus, even if he is momentarily distracted, once he's done with me, he'll come for you. It wont matter how close you are to the exit; he'll still get to you, and you know I'm not just saying that."

Miles gulped, thinking about it for a moment longer, and then nodded slowly. "Alright, we're in this together then. So how exactly are we going to do this then?"

"Well..." Waylon began, and then started to tell him his plan in more detail, making sure to lower his voice in case Eddie returned and/or was eavesdropping on them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far :D  
> ALSO! As a disclaimer: Waylon's lack of pain in this chapter is strictly fictional and not true. Anal would be VERY painful without lube and especially with someone of Eddie's side and "consideration" for him :/ Although, I am keeping it as it is because I don't think there would be lube readily accessible in the Asylum and this is a story. So please don't read this if the idea of this falseness would make you uncomfortable or anything.

Once the two had formed their plan, and gone over it a few times so they both knew it, Eddie had returned, except this time he had walked through the other door to the room; the room to the make-shift chapel.

"Well darling, it's time. Are you ready?" He asked, walking over to Waylon and bending down so that their faces were almost touching. His breath smelt horrible, as was his whole presence, but Waylon tried not to focus on that and instead smiled sweetly back at him.

"Y-yes." He said, looking down at his bonds then back up to Eddie. "Everything is prepared?"

"Indeed it is, my love. All the guests are present, and the bride looks beautiful."

Waylon found himself blushing at that compliment, seeing Miles snickering out the corner of his eye but ignoring him. "Th-thank you, Eddie."

Eddie smiled back at Waylon then lifted a gloved hand to gently brush a rogue lock of hair out of Waylon's face. Waylon blushed a little more at this too, but tried his best not to flinch as he let Eddie get on with it. He then stood up quickly and moved around the chair behind him to loosen the bonds. Once Waylon was free, Eddie told him to go wait at the other entrance to the chapel, throwing in a pretty colourful threat about what would happen if he were to run. Waylon gulped but nodded, sending Miles a look which told him he would stay to carry out their plan. Miles had nodded back, before Waylon turned to leave.

When he looked around the room, he gasped quietly at the 'guests' who were now present. These 'guests' consisted of various dead people, though whether they were a worker or patient, Waylon couldn't tell. They were all beaten, bloody, and laid against the chairs as if they were alive. It made Waylon shiver, but he did his best to ignore them as he carried on to the back.

As he made his way out of the room and into the chapel, he found that he'd had some difficulty walking on his ankle. It felt as if it was swollen, so he hoped he wouldn't have to get it amputated after this whole ordeal.

Halfway there, he heard Miles shout in dismay from the room he'd left, and winced as he heard a painful slapping sound, followed by Eddie's voice loud and clear. "PUT IT ON, YOU WHORE!"

Waylon didn't want to think about what Eddie was forcing the poor man to wear, but he doubted it could be worse than his wedding dress.

He was wrong.

After a few minutes of waiting, Waylon finally saw Eddie emerged from the room, pulling a grumbling and blushing Miles closely behind him. His eyes widened as he saw that the man was now also wearing a dress, although instead of being a vaguely elegant, albeit bloody, wedding dress, he was wearing a short skirted and messily stitched blue dress with a bunch of dead flowers clutched in his hands. The dress reminded Waylon of the waistcoat Eddie had made for himself after escaping the Morphogenic Engine's machine pods, and was probably made from the same material. Waylon was barely able to hold back a chuckle as Miles looked over at him with a murderous expression, as if to say 'don't you say a fucking word'.

As Waylon consoled himself and the nerves came back, Eddie pulled Miles over to the alter and stared at him in thought for a moment.

"I have a different plan- instead of being my Darling's bridesmaid; you shall be the one to marry us." He said after a few moments of silent thought, causing Waylon's eyebrow to rise in surprise.

"I... Excuse me?" Miles asked in disbelief. "You made me change into this dress for nothing?"

"Oh no, you will still wear it. For a woman still has to look nice at her friend's wedding."

"B-but, I don't know  _how_ to marry people."

"Here, I want you to read off this." Eddie said, handing Miles a piece of paper he pulled out from inside his vest. "Read it exactly word for word, or you'll hang like the others." He warned, causing Miles to gulp then nod quickly. Eddie then turned to where Waylon stood with his face lighting up in a smile as he spotted his beloved still standing there. He ordered Miles to go to him and help him walk up the aisle, seeing as his ankle was injured. That piece of consideration surprised both sane men, but regardless, Miles walked over and grabbed his arm to help.

"I really hate you right now..." Miles growled under his breath as he and Waylon walked towards Eddie, who was currently giving Miles a warning glare.

"I know." Waylon answered back, hanging tightly onto the offered arm to hobble over. Once they'd reached it, Miles let go and went to stand in front of them, picking up the paper he'd left on the table behind him as he did.

"Um, you ready?" He asked cautiously, freezing a little inside when he heard a frustrated growl from Eddie, telling him to get on with it. Eddie took Waylon's hand in his own, his larger hand pretty much surrounding Waylon's smaller one, but otherwise didn't move. Miles took that as his cue to start, and lifted the paper up to start reading.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate this momentous occasion; the union of these two people before me in this fine establishment." Miles snorted, but another warning growl from Eddie was enough to give him a straight face again and continue reading. His writing style was a little unpractised, although thankfully Miles was able to read every word.

Eddie was actually quite good at writing the words. He may have copied the words from somewhere he'd seen them before, but deep down, Waylon had a feeling they'd come from his heart. He'd even written them both vows, which had surprised Waylon, but who frowned slightly at his own. They had consisted of promises like 'not to be a whore', 'to be a faithful wife', 'to bear your [Eddie's] children with pride'. Eddie's vows of promising to take care of him and their future family were very well written, and Waylon was almost moved by it.  _Almost_.

The ceremony went on, with Waylon getting more and more anxious as it did, as he kept thinking about what was to come after this. He also thought about their plan, hoping that Miles wouldn't screw it up for him somehow, or abandon him to the clutches of Eddie forever.

"I now pronounce you man and...  _wife._ You may kiss each other." Miles said finally, and Waylon could've sworn he heard a small snort again from the man. Although this time Eddie simply ignored him.

They turned to each other, with Eddie looked down with joy at his new 'bride', and Waylon smiling nervously up at him. As Eddie lowered his head, Waylon shut his eyes as tilted his head up to welcome Eddie's, making a small gasping noise of surprise when their lips came into contact, and his hands found his hips.

Eddie wasn't the world's best kisser, and Waylon was willing to bet that he hadn't kissed anyone in a while, meaning that he had no technique and his movements were messy. That didn't stop him from trying though, and he made up for his lack of knowledge with the eagerness to practice and learn.

His dry, cracked lips rubbed sensuously against Waylon's, moving over his as Waylon found himself actually kissing him back. He didn't know whether it was all part of the facade, or whether it was because he genuinely wanted too, but he lifted his hands and gently held the back of Eddie's head, using that position to pull him in closer.

That little gesture had surprised both Miles  _and_  Eddie, but neither of them said a word until they had pulled apart eventually for air.

"Darling..." Eddie purred, watching as Waylon remained dazed for a moment then snapped back to reality and smiled at him. "How does it feel to be finally married to me?"

"Like a dream." Waylon said after a moment's hesitation, trying to figure out what he could say to please him. That seemed to do the trick, as a wide grin took over the man's features. If it wasn't for the amount of scarring and scabs that now adorned his face, that expression may have looked normal, are dare Waylon even think it- quite sexy, except because of them, it made him look quite deranged. Waylon was only thankful that he wasn't looking at him through the night-vision mode on his camcorder.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Miles muttered sarcastically under his breath; Waylon heard but thankfully Eddie didn't, being too enamoured with his new 'wife'.

After a few moments, they both jumped as Eddie quickly turned on Miles, grabbing his arm roughly and starting to drag him back to the room they were previously in. Even though Miles protested and tried to pull out of his vice-like grip, Eddie ignored him and threw him into the room.

"You will stay here and wait for us while we conceive our family. I know my Darling is fond of you, so we can't have you running off and upsetting her now, can we?"

Behind him, Waylon's eyes had widened momentarily, and even Miles gave him a look of disbelief, although to make sure their plan was followed through, he gave a small bow then nodded.

"Of course. Can't upset Mrs.  _Gluskin_ , now can we?" He said, shooting Waylon a sarcastic glance. Waylon glared at him from behind Eddie's back, but Miles only smiled in return. Eddie seemed neither pleased nor displeased at his actions, but narrowed his eyes suspiciously before he moved back to shut the door on him.

Once the metal cupboard had been moved to cover the door, Eddie turned to Waylon and walked over to him with an outstretched arm.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Waylon's eyes widened at the question, realising that he meant for them to 'make babies' so soon after the 'marriage', and instead of answering, he took a step backwards. He regretted it straight away though, as when he did, he had placed his full weight on the bad foot. He whimpered and quickly shot his gaze down as the pain flared up, and now saw it from under his dress. Thankfully since earlier, the bleeding had ceased but Waylon had a feeling that if it wasn't cleaned and treated properly, it was likely to become infected.

Eddie frowned when he saw Waylon take a step back, and then lowered his hand slightly. "Darling?" He asked, but Waylon was in too much shock from the pain to be able to answer. He snapped his head up when he heard the doubtful waver in Eddie's tone. "Are you having doubts?"

Waylon stared at him in disbelief for a moment, and unfortunately for him, in that moment Eddie closed the gap between them, grabbing his arms roughly and slamming him back into the table behind him. He cried out, then winced and his eyes widened when Eddie raised his voice.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, YOU WHORE!"

"I-I do! Eddie, please! I do! I love you! I just stepped onto my ankle and the pain flared, r-remember, I hurt it earlier! Please trust me on that!" Waylon said quickly, staring into Eddie's eyes pleadingly. Eddie's glare stayed strong for a few moments, and the only sound in the room was him breathing heavily, as if trying to control his anger.

He shut his eyes while sighing impatiently, but then when he opened them again he smiled. Waylon's eyes darted over Eddie's face, unable to stop the finch when he lifted a hand to touch his face soothingly.

"It's alright darling, I understand. Do you think you can try walking?"

Waylon was seriously thinking that Eddie had some bi-polar issues by this point. No person without it would have such drastic emotional switches like he did. He didn't answer verbally at first, instead glancing down, then up again and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. It just... Hurts."

"Well, it was your own fault for running from me in the first place." Eddie shot him a warning glance, which made Waylon gulp slightly.

"I-I know. And again, I'm sorry."

His expression shifted to an almost caring one, and Waylon was surprised when he saw Eddie bend down and pick him up bridal style. He picked him up gently, smiling down at him once he held him in his arms as Waylon stared up with wide eyes.

"That is alright my Darling. Then I shall carry you." He said, shifting Waylon's weight equally in his arms before setting off in an unknown direction. Waylon felt himself blushing as he clung to the man, burying his face into the waistcoat and shirt. It was so embarrassing; he was only glad Miles or anyone else who knew him couldn't see him now.

They travelled in silence, passing a few patients and corpses on the way but no one dared attack. Perhaps Eddie's reputation was known among them by now?

They eventually came to a wooden door, not unlike all the others in this place, and Eddie had to place Waylon down so he could open it. He reached for the handle then pushed it gently so it swung open, gesturing with his hand to let away on in first. Waylon tested his weight on the bad ankle, but ignored the slight amount of pain and walked through into the room ahead of them.

This one was fairly small compared to others, and had probably been someone's office. A desk had been shoved to the side and on top of it was a lantern that's glow flickered gently to give the room a soft, warm light. Next to the lantern was Waylon's camcorder, which he thought he'd lost earlier. He really hoped Eddie wasn't planning on using it to film their 'family's conception'.

It the centre of the room, there was a quite fairly clean mattress, which surprised Waylon a little, as he'd assumed that all the beds in this place would be damp and/or dirty for some reason. He guessed it may have been a worker's mattresses instead, which could explain the cleanness. On top of the mattress were two pillows and a dark blanket laid over the top to give them something warm to lie on.

'He did all this... For me?' Waylon thought as Eddie walked into the room behind him, placing a hand in his shoulder and gently helping him sit down on the mattress before returning to the door and closing it. As Waylon watched him, he was hit with a sudden feeling of nervousness about the whole idea. He'd never had sex with another man, and he was pretty sure Eddie didn't have much experience either, meaning this was likely going to end up being very painful for him.

When Eddie returned to him, he knelt down in front of Waylon and placed a hand on his good ankle, slowly running it higher up his leg under the dress he still wore until it rested on his thigh and caressed it. Waylon was unable to control the excited shiver that ran up his spine at the action, and his nervousness grew.

Eddie, without leaving Waylon's eye contact, then leaned forward and stroked his face lovingly. Waylon found himself sighing and leaning into the touch. He'd felt nothing but roughness since he'd first arrived here, so this was one of the first kind gestures anyone had given him, and he relished it.

Eddie smirked at the reaction, then pulled his hand away and kissed him hard before Waylon could voice a protest at the lack of contact. Like earlier, his kiss was a little awkward and unpractised, so Waylon helped him out the best he could, despite shutting his eyes tightly and wishing it would all be over soon.

Even though it had clearly been a while since he'd kissed anyone, or perhaps even never kissed anyone, he was a surprisingly quick learner, and was pretty soon using his tongue and teeth to explore Waylon's mouth and nibble playfully at his lips. With these added techniques on top of the plain kiss, Waylon was unable to control the moans that came out of his mouth, although they were muffled by Eddie's mouth which remained firmly attached to his own.

Waylon's dress had hitched up as he shifted slightly, moving so that his legs were either side of Eddie, and his arms could come around his shoulders. He didn't know why he felt he needed to do that, but he did it anyway, and the action seemed to please Eddie.

Eddie moved his arms around so he could hold Waylon's lower back, using that new position to lower him down so that they lay flat on the mattress beneath them.

Waylon felt scarred lips kiss him down his jaw and neck, stopping at his collarbone, which was exposed by the low neckline of his dress, and began to suck on the skin there. Waylon hummed at the feeling, shutting his eyes and forcing himself to think about something else, anything rather than thinking about what this man was doing to him. He wondered how quickly Miles would get here, hoping it was sooner rather than later so that he didn't actually have to have sex with him.

Eddie was a little rough with handling him, using his teeth to nip at Waylon's neck and forcing his legs further apart while ran his hand along his thigh.

"I know I've said this before, forgive me for repeating myself darling, but you really do have amazing bone structure."

Waylon blushed, although it wasn't at his words, more at the fact that Eddie had hitched his dress up further and was now pulling his boxers down.

"I suppose I'll just have to accept this part of you." He said, gesturing to Waylon's cock, which he shamefully had to admit was semi-erect. "Once my seed is inside you, we can grow our family and be happy together."

Waylon shivered, although he nodded and smiled at Eddie's words, still playing the role of the faithful wife. He was unsure if he was still completely pretending, or whether a small part of him actually wanted him to give into Eddie's touches. Eddie hadn't been a bad looking man before he was exposed to the Morphogenic Engine, but even now with his face covered in scabs, rashes and scars, he still had a little of his old charm. Waylon blamed it on his primal human instinct, convincing himself it was all just his body reacting naturally.

He threw his head back and gasped as he felt the man's hand brush against his cock, running his fingers down the shaft almost seductively. Eddie grinned at that reaction; feeling pleased that he could eliminate such noises from his darling wife, then wrapped his whole fist around it and began to pump him.

"Fuck!" He couldn't help but moan, immediately clamping a hand over his mouth as he did, knowing that Eddie didn't like him swearing. To his surprise, Eddie just chuckled and shot him a seductive glance that made Waylon gulp.

"My my, such dirty words escape your mouth." He practically purred, speeding up his movements and making it very hard for Waylon to keep his focus. "I didn't know I had married such a little minx in bed."

Waylon bit down on his lip again, rolling his head backwards to rest on the mattress below him as Eddie's hand flew over his quickly hardening cock. At some point he must've taken off his fingerless gloves, because Waylon noticed he didn't feel the woollen material rub against him.

Through slightly dazed eyes, he saw Eddie reaching up with his free hand to pull of his tie and unbutton his shirt and waistcoat, and Waylon felt his eyes widen slightly at the materials parted. Although Eddie's face had changed from a result of everything he'd been through, his body hadn't, and Waylon found himself subconsciously licking his lips as his eyes ran over the mostly un-ruined pecks and abs that were hidden beneath the clothing. He had a few scars and markings around his shoulders where tubes had been clearly forced into him, but apart from that he remained unscathed. That sight almost made Waylon forget his doubts momentarily, and he felt the urge to lean up and run his hands over them.

As he began to, he suddenly realised what he was about to do, and quickly lay back down again with a blush. Had he really been about to willingly touch Eddie? He frowned at that, and continued to wonder if he really actually wanted Eddie to make love to him or not.

Eddie watched him as he tried to contemplate what he was feeling about all this, pulling off his clothing completely on the top half so his was shirtless. Waylon didn't even seem to notice that he'd let go of his cock, he was that deep in thought.

"You know Darling," Eddie said suddenly, breaking his thoughts as moved up his body to straddle his hips. "As beautiful as you looked in this dress earlier, I really don't think it's my best work. I can make you a better one, so let's discard of the old one." He added, reaching down to grab the material and literally ripped the clothing off Waylon's body.

He winced and looked away as Eddie set to work ripping the garment off him, eventually throwing the ruined material to the side of the room and leaving Waylon lying there completely naked.

He immediately crossed his legs and tried to hide himself, feeling exposed and vulnerable under his predatory gaze. Waylon felt himself blushing profoundly and glancing away as Eddie reached down to pull his legs apart, exposing him completely to the hungry eyes of the man in front of him.

With his legs spread, Eddie then knelt up and began to undo his own trousers, grinning smugly when he stood up and dropped them to the ground along with his underwear. Waylon's eyes widened more that they had before as his eyes came across the sight of Eddie's member. It was massive. Waylon didn't even know that it could get that big naturally, and he began to have wavering thoughts as he wondered whether it would actually fit inside him or not. He was pretty small compared to this brute of a man, and being a virgin to this kind of sex, his hole was tight and un-penetrated.

"Impressed?" Eddie asked with a small excited hum as Waylon just nodded slowly, his jaw having dropped a little and his eyes still on the impressive sight. He'd seen it from within the shadows from earlier that day, although in that moment, he had been too scared by the fact he was banging on the glass at him to notice things like that. He had been like some kind of caged animal trying to be set free.

Eddie knelt down and positioned himself by Waylon's entrance, placing one hand next to him on the mattress and the other holding his dick which he looked like he was about to push up inside him. Waylon's eyes widened as he realised Eddie's intentions for how he was going to go about this, and that he'd had to act fast to stop him, otherwise he was going to kill him.

"Whoa! Hold on a sec!" Waylon said quickly, shuffling back so Eddie couldn't enter him without moving again. Eddie frowned at him, and Waylon could tell he had only seconds to explain himself before Eddie's temper rose against him. "Th-that's not how you do it..." He said, his face reddening by the second as he realised he had to explain further. "I-it's a tight hole- you need to stretch it first or you'll hurt me and I'll t-tear."

He cursed himself for being so flushed, and for Eddie being so clueless about gay sex that he had to explain it to him. Waylon himself had never had sex with a man before, but he had enough worldly knowledge to know how it worked. Eddie appeared a little embarrassed by his lack of knowledge too, but didn't say anything otherwise.

He nodded then moved closer to Waylon again, moving a hand down to his ass and gently pushed in a finger. Waylon had to bite down on his lip again to stop himself from complaining at the foreign feeling. It felt so weird, and he felt violated as he sat there and let Eddie finger him.

He'd heard it was better if you didn't tense, and figured that was sensible advice to follow so he tried his best not to. As Eddie added further fingers, Waylon suddenly felt himself grow impatient, and was close to begging him for more in place of his fingers. At four fingers, Eddie thought he'd waited long enough, and that made Waylon glad that he didn't try to force more into him.

Without warning, Eddie pulled his fingers out and picked him up to flip him over so that he now lay face down on the mattress with only his hips raised higher. Waylon was almost glad at this position, so that he wouldn't have to watch as Eddie pounded into his ass. Although by this point, he was really unsure about whether he actually wanted Miles to come in and stop them. Not to mention how embarrassing for him it'd be for the journalist to walk in on them while they were fucking. He knew it might happen should Miles be late, or Eddie took his time, but now that he was thinking about it, he prayed it wouldn't happen. And that thought worried him a little.

"Are you ready, my Darling?" Eddie asked, leaning flush against Waylon's body so that his cock rubbed against the man's entrance. Waylon moaned at the feeling, but then nodded and just about managed to agree verbally. Eddie smirked, then positioned himself and pushed in.

"AH!" Waylon cried out, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow he'd moved to bury his face in, as he felt Eddie's large cock push up inside of him. Even though it felt like it didn't do much to help, Waylon was glad he'd been able to tell Eddie to prepare him, otherwise he had a feeling he'd be screaming a lot louder, and not from pleasure. Although he was on a thin boundary between the two.

He didn't like the fact that Eddie hadn't used anything at all to lubricate him, and that fact meant that as he began to move, his cock chaffed slightly against the dry walls and entrance of his ass, although he soon forgot about that as he was taken over by pleasure fairly quickly.

He'd never known that sex like this could feel so good (minus the lube situation), and was pretty soon begging Eddie for more. It made him sound like some kind of whore, which Eddie did comment on once or twice, but he didn't stop, nor slow down his pace.

"Eddie! Fuck- E-Eddie!" He moaned out, feeling himself rub his ass against Eddie's body on his in-thrusts, which seemed to please the man, as he then reached round Waylon's body and grabbed his cock.

Waylon cried out wantonly as he felt Eddie pump him in time to his thrusts, which became more erratic and violent as they continued. Although Waylon didn't care in that moment. All he cared about was getting as much of Eddie as he could, conveniently forgetting all about his own family, the plan and the truth behind the current situation he was in.

Waylon felt a deep primal need for Eddie, and in his minds eye, they were just a normal couple fucking, not in an asylum full of the mentally insane, but somewhere else like a cosy bedroom far, far away from this place. He let his fantasies run away with his a little, though with what Eddie was doing to him, he was on cloud nine, and felt as if he never wanted it to end.

But of course, it did, and it didn't take long before Waylon came hard against the fabric of the mattress. Eddie wasn't far behind him, coming deep inside him with a final cry of 'darling!' That he'd been repeating a lot while thrusting into him. The way he'd been moaning it in that moment really turned Waylon on, and he was pretty sure he'd never be able to hear the word again without thinking about Eddie saying it the way he did.

He'd admit it now openly, because he was still in the heat of the moment, that what they had just done had honestly been the best sex of his life. When he escaped here, Waylon had some pretty deep things to contemplate on, and also to regret and feel guilt for, but for now, he simply slid down flat with a contented sigh.

Eddie pulled out of him and collapsed next to him, not wanting to flatten his new 'wife' and the possible new child he thought to be growing inside 'her'. They both lay there panting for a while, catching their breaths back as they thought back to how great that had been.

Waylon eventually turned, grunting a little at the weight he accidentally put on his foot, but finding himself grinning when he came to face Eddie, who had also turned onto his side to look at Waylon.

Eddie reached down and gently stroked Waylon's stomach, caressing it gently with a smile on his face. "Our child..." He said with a contented sigh, then looked back up to Waylon's face and kissed him softly. "I'll never let anything happen to them. They'll be safe, and well looked after. I know you'll make a great mother, just as I'll be a great father."

The familiar sensation of guilt crept over Waylon for lying about him being able to conceive; as right now he thought that Eddie probably would make a great father... That is, if he lost all his psychopathic tendencies and didn't think he was a woman. He was too tired to maintain the feeling for long though, and pretty soon felt his eyes shutting.

Just before they closed, he saw Eddie smiling down at him still, and felt the gentle caress on his face.

"Rest well, my love." He whispered softly, and then pulled Waylon into a close embrace as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaire may have some offensive/homophobic words in this, so I'm sorry if he offends anyone.

It was only a few hours ahead when Waylon woke up. Eddie was still fast asleep, lying on his back with his arm outstretched, and snoring lightly. Waylon was snuggled into his side, and his arm lay across Eddie's chest possessively. As the two had slept, they must've moved into this position unconsciously. He shivered and sat up with the intent to grab the blanket from underneath them, ignoring the pain in his lower back, but froze as he caught sight of someone at the door.

Miles stood there, still in his blue dress, now holding a camcorder in his hands and grinning smugly down at the two on the mattress. It took Waylon a few seconds to realise the red filming light was on.

His face consorted into a glare as he asked as quietly as he could, so as not to wake Eddie up, "Why are you filming us?! Stop it!"

Miles looked as if he was struggling to hold in a laugh, but he managed to console himself after a few seconds then shrugged. "What? It was a cute moment. I thought you'd like to savour it as a keepsake." He whispered back. Waylon shook his head in disbelief, then as gently as he could, stood up and walked over to where the other man stood. Miles glanced down his body and raised an eyebrow. It took Waylon a few moments to remember that he was as naked as Eddie was, and his hands flew to cover himself. Miles kept his eyebrow raised but didn't question him, although Waylon knew that he would later, and probably tease him for it.

"So how're we gonna do this?" Miles asked as they both looked down at the sleeping madman on the floor. Waylon followed his gaze and felt a twinge of guilt. He knew that Eddie was dangerous, and that he would probably kill him if he stayed, but after what had happened hours before, he felt different. That wasn't to say he suddenly wanted to stay here with him, god no, but he did feel a little bad for the man, who after receiving the proper care for his issues, would probably be a decent human being. If Miles noticed the look on his face, he didn't comment on it, but just waited for him to reply.

"Knocking him out would be our safest bet." Waylon answered after a few seconds, looking around the room for something to use. "Then that's one less Variant to worry about while escaping as quickly as we can."

Miles nodded, and then gestured to the door behind them. "There's a load of items we can use in the halls. And I brought the rope from earlier which'll buy us even more time... Are you sure you'd rather not just kill him?"

Waylon's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No. I- we can't. I'd rather not have more blood on my hands."

Miles shrugged then passed the camcorder to Waylon before disappearing out the door. Waylon was about to follow when the other man swiftly returned holding a thick strip of metal, that looked like it was once attached to the lockers that the two had been forced to hide in many times. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question how he'd gotten it, instead, he asked,

"So who's going to... y'know."

It was Miles' turn to raise an eyebrow, but he quickly lowered it and stepped forward. "I'll do it- I doubt you'd be able to deliver the blow. We only have one chance, and I'm less likely to screw it up."

Waylon sent him a glare but stayed quiet then looked away guiltily. He winced a little as he heard the sickening wack, followed by a small groan from Eddie as he woke up slightly, then slumped unconsciously back to the mattress. After they'd tied him up and began walking out the room, Miles scanned over Waylon's body and raised his eyebrow at his attire again.

"Do you have something to put on?" He asked, causing Waylon to blush as he realised he hadn't. He shook his head.

"He got rid of my jumpsuit a while back and, um, ripped off the dress last night, so I don't have anything..."

"Well, you're gonna have to stay that way I'm afraid, we gotta get out of here fast."

Waylon sighed dejectedly but nodded, and followed Miles as he ran out the room, pausing a moment to look back at Eddie and mutter 'I'm sorry, Eddie...' before shaking his head and focusing on escape.

- _Page Break_ -

"So why didn't you come for me as soon as he'd taken me away? Wasn't the plan to knock him out while he was...  _distracted_?" Waylon asked as they jogged (as fast as his ankle would allow him) through yet another corridor towards the exit. Miles had found the key to the Male Ward before coming to get him, which was the only way out of there. Miles smirked and turned to face Waylon as they both slowed down after coming through a door to catch their breaths.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt such a beautiful moment. Consummating your marriage is a very precious time, and it sounded like you were enjoying yourself,  _Darling._ "

Waylon's eyes narrowed but he couldn't help the involuntary shiver than ran down his spine. "I NEVER want to hear someone call me that again..."

"Whatever. You know you loved it; getting fucked by a psychopath."

"Shut up." Waylon growled in reply, and then turned to look out of a window that was right by where they'd stopped. In the distance, a church burned, creating quite a powerful yet daunting image as the sun rose beyond it. Whereas Waylon looked upon the image passively, it was Miles' turn to shiver in remembrance, as he re-called Father Martin burning himself as a sacrifice in front of him.

The two quickly moved on, following the corridors around blindly in hope that they weren't going the wrong direction. They froze when they heard voices talking in the distance and both dropped to the floor in cautious crouches. Miles nodded in the direction of a metal grate up ahead and Waylon nodded in understanding as the two then began to creep forward.

" _Yeah. What kind of sick fuck would do this to someone? Even took his damn pants._ " One of the men said, looking down at a body which was very familiar to Miles, who paled slightly at the sight but stayed hidden to listen more.

" _Tell you one thing—I've seen more dick and balls tonight to last me a lifetime._ " The other answered, and despite the situation, the two hiding couldn't help but smile at the truth in that. Why  _had_  everyone been naked- or nearly naked- around here?

" _And not all of them attached to a man_." Waylon bit his lip, thinking how glad he was that hadn't happened to him earlier. " _Let's wrap this up and get back to the truck_."

" _Amen._ " The second answered back, and then the two walked away from Trager's body, leaving the two onlookers watching in silence.

"That's the fucker who took my fingers." Miles whispered to Waylon after a few seconds, nodding towards the doctor. Waylon looked at him again.

"Did you do that?"

Miles didn't answer, but the sickening grin on his face as he watched the body lie there told Waylon that the answer was 'yes'.

They both got up once they were sure the two men had gone- knowing that they couldn't trust anyone in this place- and carried on with their escape. As they walked down another corridor parallel to Trager's dead body room, they overheard voices in the distance, followed by gunfire.

" _All teams authorised for deadly force. Repeat, all teams deadly force. Kill everything that moves._ "

That made the two pause. They shot each other a wary glance and proceeded onwards at a much more cautious pace.

-Page Break-

As the two came into the last room of the asylum, the open entrance to this place in sight, they nearly jumped for joy. Miles hooked his arm around Waylon's shoulders and grinned as he looked towards their freedom. Waylon smiled in relief, finding himself lean into the touch of the other man for a few seconds as he sighed tiredly. Miles noticed this but he was also too exhausted to say anything.

After a few seconds of staying in this close embrace, Miles lightly shook Waylon and smiled down at him. "Hey, let's leave this shit-hole." He said, his grin changing to a smile as Waylon laughed weakly then nodded.

"Yeah, come on."

They started to move to the door, both walking briskly despite fatigue and injury, both wanting to leave as quickly as they could. The moved quickly, however froze when they heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"Mr. Park. How the  _fuck_  are you still alive?"

Waylon felt his blood run cold as he saw Jeremy Blaire sat leaning against the open door. The man was scowling at him and looked as if he'd been shot in the stomach. How hadn't he noticed him before?

"You know this guy?" Miles asked, still keeping his arm around Waylon's shoulders as he felt him stiffen. Waylon just nodded, glaring down at the man who was now smirking up at him.

"You look like shit. Running around naked in a place like this, and clinging like a little girl to a fag in a dress."

It was Miles' turn to stiffen, though for him it was more from anger. "What did you call me?" He said through gritted teeth, his eyebrow twitching as he slowly removed his arm from around Waylon's shoulder. Blaire smiled nastily.

"Fag. In. A. Dress." He punctuated, spitting it out and snarling up to Miles' face. Waylon honestly wasn't surprised as Miles then rushed forward and punched him square in the jaw. He's been itching to do that himself for weeks, yet it was oddly satisfying to watch someone else do it for him. Blaire fell back with a groan, glaring back up at Miles for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to Waylon.

" Let's... make a deal. You help me, I'll help you... Surely you want clothes, a safe path out of here, food, a secure job when this is all over." Blaire smirked and held out his hand to Waylon. "Help me up, please."

Waylon hesitated a moment, nearly persuaded with the promise of those things for a few seconds, before he snapped out of it and shook his head. Instead of answering him, he turned to Miles.

"Let's get out of here."

Miles nodded, and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah."

The two began to walk out together as Blaire lay there on the floor, glaring up in disbelief. Waylon ignored him as he passed, not even sparing a glance as he'd done when leaving Eddie. He paused a moment in his step as Miles continued unaware, a sudden feeling of guilt washing over him again for leaving the poor man- especially with those men who had the orders to 'kill everything that moved'. Although, if he stayed unconscious as they checked him, then maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to survive... Wait, was that a good thing?

As he was paused and deep in thought, he didn't hear or see Blaire standing up until the last second. With one hand clutched to his stomach, and the other reaching out for his arm, Blaire stood up and lunged for him.

"Fucking DIE already!" The man yelled as he punched Waylon hard in the stomach, winding him and causing an old wound to re-open. Blood flew between the hand and his stomach, though the dreariness in Waylon's vision rendered him unable to tell if it was Blaire's blood or his own.

Waylon stumbled back, ignoring his still naked body and instead using his hands to press against his stomach. He vaguely heard Miles shouting his name as he fell to his knees and looked up to see Blaire staggering towards him, suddenly brandishing a knife.

"No one can know, no... one..." The man spat as he closed in on Waylon, pushing him back and climbing on top. He raised the knife with the intention of stabbing him, but before Miles reached him in time to stop him, something else did.

The Walrider slammed into Blaire's body at full force and lifted him high into the air. Miles stood frozen in shock as Blaire was toyed around with in the air, stringing out a variety of curses and screams as the creature tore at his skin. Waylon didn't watch as first, merely sat himself up with shaky arms before he glanced up and saw the Walrider tear Blaire apart  _completely_.

He held one arm up to shield his eyes as blood and various body parts landed on and around him, wincing at the blood curdling cry of his once boss as he disappeared completely. Miles and Waylon both remained frozen, both gulping simultaneously as they waited for the Walrider to attack them; thinking that there was no way they'd be able to escape it. Although instead of attacking, it disappeared.

They both stared at the space it had been for a few seconds before turning wordlessly to each other and holding it for a while. Eventually, once the shock and surprise has passed them, they both sighed tiredly and smiled. Neither knew why the Walrider had just left them alone, although if it wasn't going to hurt them, then neither were going to question it. They were just going to get out of there as quickly as they could, before it changed its mind.

Miles reached down to help Waylon stand up, smiling sympathetically as Waylon freaked out a little when he realised he was now covered in Blaire's blood.

"C'mon Way, nearly there." Miles said supportively, offering his arm to the other man to help him walk. Waylon smiled shakily, ignoring the nickname he'd just been given, but accepted his offer and hobbled over to him.

The two walked out, looking around at their surrounding with awe and taking huge gulps of the fresh air. The sun was more risen by now, although wasn't yet covering the land around them, so it was still a little dark. Neither of them cared though. They were free, and neither looked back.

They made their way through the main gates, with Miles noting that they'd been knocked down since earlier, before he noticed something by the other gates and gave out a shout of joy.

"My baby! Oh thank god you survived this madness!" He grinned widely as the two of them walked over to a red jeep. Waylon guessed that the journalist had arrived into his car and parked it there so he could sneak into the facility. He sighed with relief, glad that they wouldn't have to walk out all the way to civilization again, but then thought of something.

"Do you have the keys?" He asked, only to receive a snort in return.

"Of course! I'm not an idiot- I left them in the glove compartment with the whole thing unlocked in case I needed to get away quickly. It also removed the opportunity to lose them while exploring that damned place... Do you need a hand to get in?" He asked as they came up next to the jeep. Waylon shook his head, and then started to limp around the vehicle to the passenger side, using the hood as a temporary lean-against to help him.

Miles grinned again as he found it still unlocked, which grew wider as he reached across the car and opened the glove compartment to find the keys.

"We're getting out of here, Way." He said with a happy sigh, moving back comfily into the drivers seat, shutting the door next to him, and leaning his head back against the head rest for a moment while he waited for the other man to get in too.

Waylon struggled a bit with getting in, having to get Miles' help to pull himself up until he was sitting comfortably in the seat next to him. It was only then, after putting his seatbelt on with Miles doing the same, that he realised how cold it actually was in the early hours of the morning. Especially with him being naked, and the current season being late autumn.

"It's so fucking cold..." He muttered as he raised his hands to rub against the opposite arm. He started to shiver, or at least, he started to notice he was shivering and covered in Goosebumps. Goosebumps and blood. "Why did he have to get rid of all my clothes? Even that fucking dress!"

Miles smiled tiredly, rolling his head round to the side so he was looking at him. "At least you're not in a woman's dress anymore."

Waylon raised an eyebrow back at him in challenge."Oh, so you want to join me in my nude state, do you? You want to get it ripped off before you're practically  _raped_  by a mad-man?"

He winced a little as he realised it was his fault that by not coming for Waylon as fast as he could've done, the near-rape experience was partly his fault. He then looked away guiltily. "On second thoughts, I'm glad I'm not you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Waylon also looked ahead, giving off a violent shiver. Miles sat there in thought for a few seconds before he unbuckled himself and opened the door to get out. "Where're you going?" Waylon asked quickly, his hand shooting out to grab onto the hand-stitched dress as he began to climb out. He realised what he'd done a second later and pulled back quickly with a blush.

Miles smiled at the action, and then continued to get out before turning to face him. "I have an extra coat and blanket in the back seat. I was just getting out so I didn't have to twist around and reach awkwardly for them."

"Oh... Okay, thank you." Waylon answered back then turned around to the front again, trying not to focus on how cold and in pain he was. "Don't happen to have any aspirin kicking about back there too, do you?" He asked as he heard the back door open, and Miles give off a short laugh.

"No, sorry." He said as he reached for the two items. He shut the door and looked at them both before getting back in. He decided he'd take the long trench coat for himself, as it was a thinner material and hid the awful dress he was still wearing, leaving Waylon able to preserve his dignity and stay warm with the fluffy lined blanket.

He quickly pulled on the coat before leaning over the driver's seat and helping Waylon to wrap himself up in the blanket. As he did, he heard a faint jingling in his pocket, and as he stood up again, he felt around to find about $20 in notes and change. He smiled to himself, now thinking he was glad he had some money, before getting in the car and staring it up.

"So, where are we going?" Waylon asked as Miles began to turn the car around. He didn't answer as he eyed up the set of closed gates ahead of them, then turned to Waylon and cocked his head with a smirk.

"Hospital. Food. Police station. Home." He said, and before Waylon had the chance to answer, he revved the engine and shot forward into the massive gates, knocking them aside, and driving them both into the freedom they felt they had earned themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read/commented or left kudos :D Hope you all liked this.


End file.
